tttefandomcom-20200213-history
S.C. Ruffey
S. C. Ruffey *'Class': 7-plank mineral wagon *'Gauge': 4' 8.5" S. C. Ruffey, also known as Scruffey, was a ballast wagon and the ring-leader of the Troublesome Trucks. Bio Bio in the Railway Series When Oliver returned from the Works after falling in a turntable well, S. C. Ruffey and the trucks sang rude songs about the event. Toad, worried by the lack of respect for the engines, consulted with Oliver and Duck and made a plan. Oliver then shunted S. C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepared to pull them. S. C. Ruffey rallied the trucks into holding back, but this only resulted in S. C. Ruffey being pulled apart. The Fat Controller attributed the incident to the wagon's poor condition, but told Oliver not to disclose the fact, saying it was "bad for discipline". After his parts were cleaned up S. C. Ruffey was scrapped. Bio in the television series S. C. Ruffey was rebuilt following his incident and wisely did not disclose the true nature of his rebuild. Sometime later, he was being used in the coal mines when his train ran underground, eventually crashing into a roof support. He was trapped underground following its subsequent collapse and is likely still there to this day. He also worked at the quarry in Bill, Ben, and Derek's train. The Official Website states that S. C. Ruffey is an old and experienced ring-leader. It also states that he still works in Oliver's yard. Basis In the Railway Series, S. C. Ruffey is based on a "Private Owner" 7-plank fixed-end mineral wagon. In the Television Series, He is based on a "Private Owner" 7-plank end-door mineral wagon. Livery S. C. Ruffey is coloured grey with "S. C. RUFFEY and Co. Ballast Contractors-Tidmouth-Sodor" painted on both sides in white. Before his accident and repair his parts were all rusted and rotten. In the fifth season, he was fully grey and resembled the rest of the trucks. Appearances Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Trivia * According to Spencer, in a magazine story, S. C. stands for 'Special Carriage'. * Some Trackmaster models of Duck were seen with a plain grey freight car with a brownish orange chassis. This seems to represent S. C. Ruffey, but it may also have been a prototype. Merchandise * ERTL (two Christmas editions;discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Tomix * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:ToadStandsByRS1.png|S. C. Ruffey in the Railway Series File:ToadStandsByRS4.png File:ToadStandsByRS5.png|Oliver pulls S. C. Ruffey apart File:ToadStandsByRS6.png File:ToadStandsBy20.png File:Scruffey.png File:ToadStandsBy11.jpg File:ToadStandsBy39.png File:ToadStandsBy66.png File:ToadStandsBy10.png|S. C. Ruffey comes apart File:ToadStandsBy75.png File:ToadStandsBy12.png|Rebuilt S. C. Ruffey File:ToadStandsBy30.jpg File:Scruffey4.png File:PutUponPercy9.jpg File:PutUponPercy10.jpg|S. C. Ruffey derails File:PutUponPercy74.jpg File:ToadStandsBy17.PNG|S. C. Ruffey's promotional image File:S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's television series model File:The"real"S.C.Ruffey.jpg|The "real" S. C. Ruffey Merchandise Gallery Image:Scruffeywooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2006WoodenS.C.Ruffey.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway model File:BrioS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Brio S. C. Ruffey File:TomyDuck.jpg|Tomy with Duck and Toad File:TrackmasterDuckwithScruffyandToad.jpg|Trackmaster with Duck and Toad File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:HornbyS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Hornby File:TomixS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Tomix S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|Wind-up Shiny File:BandaiTECSCRuffey.jpg|Bandai TEC Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:The Little Western